Breathe and Everything will Be fine
by XxxGothicSerenityxxX
Summary: they hate him or so he thought.


Breathe and Everything Will be fine

_Breathe. Breathe. Just breathe._ Uzumaki Naruto told himself. He found it hard to concentrate with his friend teme. Uchiha Sasuke. The one he truly loved. But they hate him his teammates. Sasuke and Sakura. Haruno Sakura. He tried to act tough but what happened last night had crushed him.

**Memory**

They walked into a forest and were surrounded by ninjas. Shadow cloning himself Naruto fought his best. One of the ninjas managed to find the real one. They were aiming for Naruto and Sasuke got injured. They all left.

'Sasuke?!?!'

'Hey dobe.'

'Naruto you let him get hit! I hate you. Leave us all alone.' and he did just that and went home. He knew Sasuke was alright though in pain. It went in to his arm. So he thought _they want me to leave. Maybe I can try to....No she wouldn't let me. So ill just....._

He had took one of his katanna's and cut his wrist five times and watched in satisfaction as his red blood spilled to the ground but they heal only a minute after cutting himself.

**I see so you love them this much? Are you stupid?Tell them you love them. Especially Sasuke.**

**'**Who are you?'

**I am the nine tailed fox. I am not able to escape from you. And I don't plan to. Your life is amusing. I went into a rage at finding my lover killed by the leaf village and I just assumed...so I killed and destroyed.**

"Your in me? So you know everything about my situation?'

**Yes. I'm sorry I caused the death of your family.**

'No its okay I moved on long ago.'

**I see.**

'I won't tell him because he hates me. And I can't live with a rejection.'

**I see.**

And so Naruto went to sleep after his bath. He didn't dress or dry off.

***End of memory**

It was a scout routine check the woods for suspicious people.

_In the end I was saved again. I'm so stupid._

Not paying attention to were his legs were taking him and he ended up were they had been attacked in the forest. One came out to harm him so he sat down under a tree to think. He was paying close attentions to his surroundings when he heard a rustle. Grabbing his dagger and jumping into the tree he saw it was his teammate and Kakashi senpi so he put his weapon away and sat down.

**What are you doing go talk to them!**

'Pointless. Every pointless. Sides they don't need me.'

As if on cue Sakura commented.

'It so quite. So much nicer without Naruto.'

'See?'

**Well thats just her opinion.**

'And its right I'm worthless. My blood was spilled for nothing.'

**Well at least Sasuke looks fine. **

**'**Yeah I guess that was good. Though its my fault. He got injured so if I stay away from him then he'll be fine.'

**Sure kitsune. I feel that he loves you.**

'Your not funny nine tails chan.'

**Mou I'm telling the truth.**

'Sure.'

In the time he was talking to the fox he had his eyes closed so he didn't see the small body in front of him. But the fox knew.  
**Open your eyes.**

Why?

**Just do it.**

'Ok pushy...Stupid fox demon.'

**I heard that.**

Opening his eyes Naruto screamed and fell out of the tree. He twisted and landed on his feet.

'Sasuke.... How long were you there?'

'So you think we don't need you?'

'Well....'

'I knew you were dumb but not this dumb.'

**You made him mad, nice going.**

'Sh-Shut up!'

'No you shut up.'

'I wasn't talking to you.'

'No one else is around.'

**I am.**

'Are you stupid? I don-'

'Who the hell is that?'

**I am the nine tailed fox sealed inside Naruto.**

'Wha-'

'Eh looks like the fox is out of the bag.'

**Well he was ranting! Would you like to listen to that all day?**

'Well he would be talking to me?'

While the fox and kitsune talked a shocked Sasuke stumbled to sit down. _The fox in Naruto can talk? Ok thats creepy._

'Why didn't you tell me sooner Naruto?'

**Because he didn't know until yesterday when he was trying to saw off his hand.**

'what?'

**I believe the term for it is 'emo'.**

That served to anger the young man for he got up and grabbed both of Naruto's arms. Moving the material aside he saw no abrasions.

**I healed them so don't worry.**

Sasuke Didn't worry but he did slap Naruto silly.

'Hey what was that for?'

'Don't ever let me hear you hurt your self again.'

The emotional mask finally cracked and tears poured from Sasuke's

eyes. He grabbed the kitsune and hugged him as tightly as his injured arm would let him.

**Now you guys finally get somewhere in your relationship.**

But Naruto and Sasuke weren't paying attention as they kissed.

'I love you Naruto.'

'I love you too Sasuke.'

With no warning at all the ninjas came out attacking.

Side by side Naruto and Sasuke fought. Within minutes the group of 10 ninjas were defeated. And Sasuke and Naruto walked to Naruto's home.


End file.
